The Ugly Barnacle
by fanficismything
Summary: Silly storys told by Patrick, who is being told them through me and my reviewers!
1. Chapter 1

**The Ugly Barnacle**

**Fanficismything**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob Squarepants.**

Once there was an ugly barnacle.

He was so ugly, everyone died.

THE END!

**A/N: Patrick tells that to Spongebob when he thinks he is ugly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****UchihaLuva** gave me the idea for this new chapter.

Once there was a horrific, Squidward.

He stank of er...Squid.

So much, everyone made squidballs out of him

They ate him at a fancy dinner party

and er died...

The End

**A/N: Yeah...plz review because I love writing and I love people encouraging my writing. Of course most of this chapter was UchihaLuva idea**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A new chapter! Yea! This was inspired by Jester Joke. Enjoy!**

Once there was a yellow sponge.

He was very yellow.

Infact, he was so yellow, that everyone was blinded by his yellowness.

So they died.

The end.

**A/N:...I have nothing to say...So yeah! You know the drill...Review with more chapter ideas and etc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another chapter in the Ugly Barnacle Series! This chapter is dedicated to Dawn over the Valley, who gave me the idea.**

Once upon a time there was a pink starfish.

He liked sleeping.

He liked sleeping so much he sleeped on people.

And everyone died.

The end.

**A/N: You know the drill... **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: In this chapter, I have two story ideas in one because I havn't updated for so long. These two were contributed by Superchibi, and I appriciate this help.**

There was once an octopus. It smelled like cheese. It then started to get a bit stiky and a lot more cheesy. So when everyone sniffed, they all died. The end!

There was a fish getting out of bed. It tripped over a shoe and rubbed it's head. The end!

**A/N: Once again, Superchibi gave me these ideas for this chapter!**

**Press the pretty purple button down there...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter was from an annonomas beiwer ho called herself, (or himself) Annie. Enjoy!**

Once upon a time, there was an author that author like do to made stories.

Bad stories.

In fact, they were so bad they stunk.

So everybody died for reading them.

But anyways it was funny.

The end

**A/N: I don't even know why I bother with authors notes but people who watch Avatar the Last Airbender, please cheak out and review my story Journey of Lightning. I don't know if I should continue it because no one gives me reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This idea is from -yellowhearts-. The hyphens actually go with her name by the way.**

Once upon a time there was a land squirrell.

She liked karate.

One day she karate chopped everyone and they died.

The end

**A/N: This is another "read my other fanfictions" spoof. If any of you watch Inuyasha, please read my story The Theif and review it. No one has reviewed it at all. I feel so unloved. :(**


	8. Chapter 8

Once upon a time there was a squirl named Sandy.

She LIked Texas.

She liked texas so much, every time somebody said something abd about texas she started FROTHING AT THE MOUTH AND SCREAMING PROFANATIES AND RUNNING AROUND SETTING THINGS ON FIRE AND CHASING THE POPULACE AND THEN THE WHOLE TOWN WAS TURNED INTO A RAGING FIREBALL AND EXPLODED ALONG WITH THE ENTIRE PLANET AND ALL LIFE ITSELF CEASED TO EXIST!

And everybody died.

The end.

**A/N: If any of you are wondering, this is by far my favorite chapter by far. It was submitted by TheFlyingOrangutanofDOOM.**

**One of the reasons I like it so much, is I myself might have to move to Texas. It makes me cry. ;(**


	9. Chapter 9

Once there was a sponge who believed he had a comedy license.

Believe me.

He didn't.

"Do you know the definition of an ethernet?" he says.

"It's something used to catch the ether bunny!"

No one laughed.

In fact they found it so corny that they set off a bomb in suicide.

And - do I have to say it?

The end.

**A/N: This chapter was written by Band8PGeek.**


	10. Chapter 10

Once, SpongeBob was VERY popular. He was so popular, that he killed everyone who thought he was gay. THE END!

**A/N: This was written by Christian Perry who was an anonomas reviewer.**

**R & R!**


	11. Chapter 11

Once upon a time, there was a whale named Pearl.

Everyone thought she awas a goody goody daddy's girl.

So they fun of her.

Then she beat the crap out of them.

The End

**A/N: THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER WRITTEN BY ME! TOTALLY AUSOME!**

**R & R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter was submitted by pikfan (anonymous reviwer)**

Once there was a plankton.

A plankton so small, everyone here his voice.

So they took drugs and died.

The End.


	13. Chapter 13

Once there was a sponge. He drove really bad. he drove so bad that he ran over the whole city. The End.

Kankuro


	14. Chapter 14

Once upon a time, there was an author.

Her name was Fanficismything.

One time she decided to write a fanfiction.

She called it The Ugly Barnacle.

It became very popular and many people loved it.

So she came up with an idea.

She wrote a chapter, Chapter 14, and proposed her idea in story form.

Her idea was to write short spazzy fics like this for other shows.

But she wanted to know what her reviewers thought, and what shows she should do.

So she posted her fanfiction chapter and still waits till her reviwers replied.

The End!

**A/N: So there it is. My idea in story form. I hope you people will reviews with praise, and ideas. I will probably continue this fic so don't be worried. **

**I hope you enjoyed the longest Ugly Barnacle chapter ever, and the first actually with a point.**


	15. Chapter 15

Once there was a town.

A town called Bikini Bottem.

It has lots of residents.

But there's a mad pufferfish name Mrs.Puff ever since a sponge turn her husband into a lamp.

So Mrs. Puff made a nuclear bomb to destroy him.

But she exploded the whole world.

So they died.

Duhh, The End.

**A/N: By pikfan anonomas! (I don't care if I spelled that wrong)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I got the **_**idea **_**from Fairlyodd Spongecake, but I actually wrote this chapter by myself. **

On day, Plankton got frustrated with his computor wife.

She wouldn't listen to him and so his work.

So one day he went to the underwater branch of Best Buy.

And he bought a Mac.

When he got home, his wife got angry.

She blew up the Mac,

Then Plankton,

Then the underwater beanch of Best Buy,

Then the world...

The End?

**A/N: I soOo own the underwater branch of Best Buy**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Yet another enjoyable chapter by pikfan. Enjoy!**

Once, there was a show.

A show called Spongebob Squarepants.

It was (and still is) the most popular show that it kicked the tar off of the other nick shows and viewers who watched them.

And as usual, everyone died.

The Beginning of a new end

**A/N: I don't hope I offend you pikfan, but you should really get an account. You have submitted a lot of things to me, and I can tell you abviously have a creative spirit. It's what this site is about.**


	18. Chapter 18

Once there was an octopus called Squidward.

Everyone thinks he's a squid, but he's actually an octopus.

He was tired of being called a squid, that he went on a rampage and killed everyone.

Including himself.

The End.

**A/N: Thank you very much monkeyshoe for your insight on poor poor Squidward. But is he really a octopus? Or am I just that gullible that anything works?**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This is an amazing poem written by SpongeySaltSucker, that follows the genre of the short but funny stories where everything blows up. Hope you like it!**

I once knew a guy named Jim

He was ugly and every hated him

Jim moved under the sea

Trying to be free

He met a sponge named Bob

Who got him his very first job

Jim was a really weird man

Who tried as best as any man can

But at his job

He really sucked

So, in the end it all blew up...

What luck?

**A/N: I have nothing left to say but...**

**R & R !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S. I might stop the story after 20 chapters. So if you want me to continue after 20, sent me a review NOT A PRIVATE MESSAGE! PLEASE! Thank you.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Okay, after an overwhelming response, I decided to keep going. So as a result, I'm goving you ch.20-24.**

Once upon a time,

Mr. Krabs told Spongebob and Sandy not to do karate,

and they promised not to.

Then they went to the park and went insane

and karate-chopped everything in site.

Then they cut the world into two hemisperes by mistake

and everyone died.

The End.

both by Cartoonatic55


	21. Chapter 21

The Flying Dutchman found out that Davy Jones has a ship named after him.

He got mad and started shouting cuss words to Davy Jones.

Davy Jones got mad and sent his kracken out to attack Bikini Bottom

and to eat The Dutchman's dining sock.

The kracken ate Patrick

and went insane

and destroyed everythng in sight.

Then everyone died.

The End.

both by Cartoonatic55


	22. Chapter 22

Once, there was a city called Bikini Bottem

...and

...what else you need to know?

There's a sponge who had an accedent,

a star who exploded from food,

a squid in rehab next to Lindsay Lohan,

a crab who drowned by his money,

and a squrril with lack of oxygen.

It's a wonderful place to live.

-pikfan


	23. Chapter 23

Once there was a guy named squidward.

He hated a guy called spongebob

He hated him so much, because spongbob was an annoying dk

so squidward said "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! I'VE HAD IT WITH THAT DAMN SPONGE ON THIS DAMN PLANE!!"

"But we are not on a plane!" said Spongeboobs

"SHUT UP!" scremed squidward as Samuel L. Jackson comes in and killed spongebob.

And Squidward.

And himself.

And everybody.

The End.

-Sonicmario


	24. Chapter 24

From: Shadow of Darkness 22

There once was a reviewer.

Who didn't know what to say,

So she asked spongbob and his gang,

They didn't know so she went crazy,

Person after person,

fish after fish,

star after star,

UNIVIRSE AFTER UNIVRSE,

Fanficismything after fanficismything,

chapter after chapter,

Emo after Emo!

SPONGE AFTER SPONGE!

She blew up.

Then... they died!

The end...


	25. Chapter 25

**dodges flying axes Here are four chapters to make up for it!!**

**From: Cartoonatic55**

There once was a place called Atlantis.

Atlantis was ruled by a blue alien thing called LRH.

One day, a sponge, a seastar, a crab, an octopus, a plankton and a squirrel came to Atlantis.

They were Spongebob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Plankton and Sandy. (Duh.)

LRH started hitting on Sandy.

And Sandy started hitting on him too.

Spongebob got jealous.

He was so jealous, he teamed up with Plankton to destroy Atlantis for revenge.

They got a big tank and decided to use it to blow up Atlantis.

It shot out ice cream instead.

Plankton got mad and went to Plan B.

He used a doomsday devise he got from a Pinky and the Brain catalog he got monthly.

It was supposed to blow up just Atlantis, but it was so powerful that it blew up the universe instead.

And everyone suffocated from the lack of water or oxygen except the Atlanteans.

Then they ate the ice cream and got food poisoning and died too.

The End


	26. Chapter 26

**XD Yay! I wrote another one!**

**made for: luvs2read**

One day in Bikini Bottom

Mr. Krabs went over to his mom's house

At the doorstep her tripped over a rock

and cursed

His mother heard him

and she came out with a shot gun

and well...

...shot him


	27. Chapter 27

**From: Tamouri X3 Thanks for the killer gum X3**

There once was a spaz who ate a giant pile of pink gum but then a sponge named bob came and told her that was his best friend

So she spit him out

Then the wad of gum killed her

...and everyone else

THE END


	28. Chapter 28

**From: Heavy Metal Alchemist. X3 thank you it wasn't too late X3**

Bikini Bottom went BOOM!...

Then there was fire...

and screaming...

and shouts of"My Leg!"...

and Gary got drunk...

And Spongebob killed Michael Jackson...

and everyone died...

THE END!


End file.
